Judal Quest
by AliceofDeath
Summary: ReaderxJudal. You are an otaku college student who took up Psychology as your main course. one morning after your Judal Figma arrived,you who woke up with an energy of 10 billion condensed suns was greeted by the very much alive and sexy Judal. Your mission if you choose to accept it is to make him fall for you while facing various obstacles coming in various forms.
1. Start!

I, (name) am now a college student taking up psychology as my course.

I am also a Magi fan in which my husband is Judal.

I am sarcastic and has this habit of teasing people I like.

one day while playing games in my room filled with other anime figures, my mother came inside and ask me a question

"what do you plan to be?"

I stared at her at that moment Judal came to my mind.

I answered her

"to be a Magi"

needless to say I got kicked out of my own room and was told to socialize with 'muggles'.

my mother uses that term just to get me out. it only works because I decided to humor her.

It was not until later when I had arrived late did I remember about my pre-ordered one time only limited version Judal Figma.

and it was not until tomorrow morning did I come to regret my answer.


	2. First Flag: Failed!

I, (name) woke up this morning in a pleasantly good mood.

Yesterday after arriving late at night I had seen my package waiting for me in front of my room by the door.

with great glee I thanked my mother and went inside and delicately opened the box

which contained a 1/6 scale Judal Figma which made my mouth water.

his abs, the sexy look and 'want to have sex'? vibe that the figma gave was overwhelming.

I fangirled and went ahead to clean it properly and place it at its rightful place.

by the drawer.

granted that I was pleasantly surprised by that I spent the rest of my night blogging about my Figma.

taking pictures of it.

and posting it online.

thus when I woke up this morning with the energy of ten billion condensed suns to the face of (my husband) Judal who is very much alive and smirking with all his sexiness that I can feel the symptoms of listening to the voice of an incredible Nico Singer who sang a piano arranged version of Iroha Uta.

"Nice to meet ya" Judal said as he walked towards me with all his sexy hip swaying that my eyes immediately set upon those hips and those nicely sculpted abs that I would so like to feel against my skin...bare.

"say what's your name?" he asked as he tilted my head up with the use of his sexy fingers-that I would so want to lick and/or suck- that tilted it up by my chin

"it's (name)" I answered to the best of what is left of my now goo mind.

Is this the kind of sight that Sinbad and that old man sees?

"I am the Magi Judal, so you want to be a magi right?"

ah, I regret answering that

"No, I want to be your wi-"

I halted myself.

from fanfics that I've read it is best to act like a tsundere and with that he'll think I'm cute and I'll raise a bit of affection.

I closed my eyes and opened them with new found determination.

"I-it's not like I was serious about it you know" I answered with a stutter and ended it with a pout as I looked away.

HA! take that! surely you've think that I am cute now right? in that case hurry up and blush! show me that I've raised my points with you!

I peeked and saw a blank look given to me.

"ha?"

No way! why?! at games tsundere acts are popular with the men! why? was I not tsundere enough?

"interesting"

and with that I had missed the chance to raise a flag.


	3. First Event: Cleared!

"so, you're saying you don't really want to be a magi?"

"something like that" I answered.

normally in the fics that I would write the main character would say yes...because that is what I want but now that I'm confronted with this situation...where did that want come from?

"hey"

I looked at my husband who is sitting midair

"don't ignore me"

I tilted my head

"eh?"

"(name), I said don't ignore me!" he pouted and folded his hands in front of his chest

So damn cute! those fan comics are really getting to my mind! I need to tell someone! I need to blog about my husband's cuteness!

"more importantly do you really don't want to be a Magi,(name)?" he asked

"the me, right now is still searching for an answer"

and rather than a Magi I want to be your wife and if I can't I'd rather be your Magi... though that's impossible

"besides what need does the world have for a fifth Magi?"

Judal remained silent and stared at me.

at times like this people would be surprised for this kind of words to come out from me as I play the part of the 'fool'.

"you" Judal says as he reaches his hand forward to touch the side of my face

"Good Morning! my good for nothing child!" my most dearest mother said

"ah, good morning mothe-"

the sound of her incoming wrath was heard throughout the household.

ah it seems that it has slipped my mind that Judal was in my room I was kinda hoping that he was only visible to me for safety reasons...and of course keeping that sexy body for myself.

"(name)" my mother dearest said calmly

ah the calm before the storm have never felt this scary

"let's talk later after breakfast"

ahh why must we talk during breakfast? that would ruin my appetite, stupid mother

the loud echo of the door being close with too much force was painful to the ears

I sighed and went to make some calls

"ne,(name) who're you gonna call?" Judal asks me as he towered over me

ahhh even if I get kicked out if I could have this kind of intimacy I would be fine~ ahh that body~ makes me think of perverted thoughts~

guh! if this continue I would be force to up the rating of this game into NC 17!...

gaaahhh! I'm an idiot! this is the real world!

"oooooooooooooooi!"

"ah the sound of my ever cynical male counterpart soothes my soul"

"that is if you still have one, what do you need?"

"an apartment, you have three hours to find me a suitable one in shinjuku"

"why there though?"

"Durarara!" I said happily

"I see, I'll do every paperwork for you, just contact you for updates"

"saa, thank you"

ahh male tsunderes like him are cute

(please do note that he has no dere side at all)

"(name)! I'm hungry!" Judal moans

and now presenting to you my dere side~! fall for me now you damn sexy handsome bastard of a magi!

"I'll bring you food here so wait patiently ne?"

I walked out with overflowing confidence

surely that has raise the flag right?

* * *

"ne,(name) why does it feel so cold even if the sun is shining brightly outside?" my older sister asks me

"is it so?"

I'm sorry sis, right now this younger sibling of yours has angered our okaa-sama...

"(name), tell me have you set your sights on another person?"Father asks

"I'm moving out" I said not answering the question and went way too straight to the point.

I took advantage of the silence and ate up quickly and went to my room along with another set of food for Judal.

needless to say after explaining everything to Judal and finishing my classes for the day I arrived at my new home at Shinjuku.

I am proud to say

Event one cleared!


	4. The First Morning An Embarassing scene!

ugh...waking up with an extreme head ache after pulling out an all nighters makes my day start bad.

Not to mention Judal ( I have decided to stop referring to him as my husband secretly) was no where to be found.

I didn't worry though, he's a magi surely he can finish off anyone that pisses him off.

Thus I ignorantly entered the shower room to take my much needed morning refreshment bath.

have I ever mentioned that when I lack sleep my reaction time goes slower than usual?

no?

I see. My bad

as you can probably guess Judal who was taking a warm bath in the tub was sleeping and my reaction time going 10x slower .

I had step in the tub, my brain not processing the fact that there was already water in it as well as the huge possibility that Judal was there.

thus as I leaned to where he was letting a soft contented sigh slip out of my mouth my brain who was starting to work faster processed the fact that something or rather someone was behind me.

that was the first time I ever heard Judal scream

...

just to be clear it was a manly scream

a very manly scream.

* * *

"Hey, stupid woman"

(I have been demoted to stupid woman...it hurts a bit)

"I already said sorry right? besides its not like I saw something" that and the fact you're clothes leave almost nothing to the imagination

Judal pouted and turned his back on me

I swear if anyone else did that I'd ignore them and do my routine but the way Judal did it...it was too damn adorable

"ne, ne Ju-chan"

I could see that he was listening thus I crept closer

"if I cook you any food that you feel like eating would you forgive me?"

"hmp"

I crept closer

"then would you like me to take you outside?"

that seemed to got his attention and made his resolve weaker I continued, creeping closer to him

"I'll spend the whole day with you"

I said and he finally turned around and said "really?"

and it was then that I realize how true those words were

"yes"

I wonder if by any chance Judal would return my feelings?

would I be the one who'll understand him?

somehow even if this all turns out as a dream and I am to wake up...

I wonder if it would still remain

"(NAME)! stop spacing out and cook me that food called steak!" Judals shouts as he childishly stomps his feet in the kitchen

"yes,yes"

I went to the kitchen and started cooking.

* * *

A/N: thank you for following and reading this story as well as leaving a review even if this story's taste is bland. I'll dedicate this story for everyone who bothered reading


End file.
